


Let Me Be, Be Your Company

by spookyandqueer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, possibly a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyandqueer/pseuds/spookyandqueer
Summary: The story of how Peter and Wade came to be.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall i havent published anything in a long long loooooooooong time but here we are.
> 
> you can find me at spookyandqueer on every social media platform!

_Spiderman_ …

Wade was a super fan. He loved the man. He admired him. He admired his ass.

“ _Sigh, that ass._ ”

“ **Big agree.** ”

Wade and the voices could at least agree on that most days. They didn’t always get along, they argued, they fought, Wade got weird looks in the street when he yelled at himself, waving a gun around to make a point to someone who wasn’t physically there.

Oh, right. Spiderman. Back to the beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful, ama-

“Okay, Wade. We get it!” Peter sighed.

Oh, right. His _boyfriend_ , Spiderman. Drool.

And here’s how it happened.


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii i don't know if this will ever be updated again not sure if it's a one off or not and its super short but here u go

They had met when Spiderman was on patrol.

Peter had heard a high pitched shriek and followed the noise to an alley where there was someone in a dress screaming while someone in a ski mask was slowly backing away, hands in the air, frightened. 

Peter swung down onto the ground and surveyed what was happening. “What’s going on here, ma’am?” 

The shrieking stopped as the figure turned to him. 

White eyes, a red mask, and _a lot_ of leather underneath a frilly floral dress and floppy sun hat. The man(?) had a gun trained on the guy in a ski mask who was trembling now, backed against a wall.

“Oh em gee! Spiderman! I’m a big fan!” The man exclaimed brightly. 

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met,” Peter said, raising his hand in a placating manner. “But could you please put the gun down?”

“Nope!” And then a gunshot rang out as tissue and blood splattered against the brick from a now bleeding wound in the ski masked mans leg. 

Peter quickly shot out a web and yanked the gun away before he could pull the trigger again. The man shrieked again, yelling about his favorite gun being taken while Peter shot out a web to stick his hands together. 

“Wait! Spidey! Don’t tie me up! At least not _yet_. Tie _him_ up, he’s the one who was trying to rob an old lady!” Deadpool exclaimed!

“You **shot** him! We could’ve easily taken care of this without any injuries!” Spiderman said, somewhat shaken from the fact that the man had no qualms about shooting someone because they tried to rob an old lady. 

“ _We!_ You hear that, White! He said we! He wants to take care of stuff, _together!”_

“ _Shut up, Wade. You’re literally pathetic.”_

“ **He’s so cute! I’m going to start planning the wedding!”**

“Squeel! Spidey! We should get married!” The man exclaimed.

“Who are you?” Peter asked harshly, trying to assess the damage to the robber and how to handle the situation. He quickly webbed the masked mans feet together as well, before turning away and pulling out a phone to call the police. It was an awkward conversation and by the time he turned around the man in the mask was hopping away.

“Hey! Wait, come back here! I’m not done with you!” Peter shouted as he shot a web up to the top of the building. Once he was safely on the edge he shot a web and pulled the man up to the top of the building as well, yanking him in before he could fall, bringing them chest to chest.

“Well, hi there,” The man drawled in a terrible southern belle accent. “The names Deadpool, AKA Merc with a Mouth, in more than one way.” He said with a leer.

Peter pulled them off the edge before taking a step back from Deadpool.

“Aw, why are you moving away, baby boy? Come back.” Deadpool pouted, which could clearly be seen through his mask.

“No. What do you want? Why are you here?” Peter said firmly.

“Who? Little old me? Just popping in for a visit. No need to worry!” Deadpool said, very cheerful for a man who was still bound by his hands and feet.

“You’re very cheerful for someone who’s tied up.” Peter stated, staring oddly at the man in front of him.

He was tall, much taller than Peter himself. He had broad shoulders and very thick muscles on his arms. The rest of him was hidden under the dress, which, “Why are you wearing a dress?” He asked.

“What, you never seen someone expressing themselves? You got a problem, bug boy?” Wade said coldly, all joking manner gone.

“Uh, no. I was just curious, especially over the suit?” Peter said, confusion clear in his voice.

“Oh! Well, I just love pretty things! And pretty people.” Deadpool said cheerily. “Like you. You’re pretty!”

“What?! How would you know that? You don’t even know what I look like!”

“Well, what I can see is gorgeous so…” Deadpool gave a little shrug of his shoulders.

“Yeah, whatever. What’s with all the guns?” Peter grumbled.

Ah, straight to business…

“ _We should just shoot him and leave.”_ White said.

“ **No! We can’t hurt Spidey babe!”** Yellow yelled, quite loudly.

“No, we can’t shoot him, White.” Deadpool mumbled to himself, though Peter picked it up loud and clear with his super hearing. “Like I said before, I’m the Merc with a Mouth! Merc!” He said with a shoulder wiggled, which definitely would’ve been jazz hands if his hands weren’t still tied together. Peter just gave him a blank stare. “Merc… Y’know… Mercenary? Anything?” He sighed.

“Oh, shit.” Peter gasped. “Okay. Definitely calling the police.” He sighed, before pulling his phone out again.

“Wait! No!” Deadpool exclaimed, wiggling fiercly to get out of his bonds. “Don’t… Do that!”

“Why not! You just shot someone! Who knows how many people you’ve killed!” Peter yelled.

“I lost count after 200…” Wade mumbled under his breath.

“You WHAT!” Peter yelled.

“Hey! I don’t judge your life choices! We deal with the hand we’re dealt.” Wade said back.

“Well, I don’t _kill people_ , Deadpool.” Peter growled out, bringing the phone up to his ear. All of a sudden, the phone was flying off the edge of the roof, knocked out of his hand by Deadpool’s feet, still bound together. The man was lying on his back on the roof, panting after jumping to kick the phone away.

“Hey, quick question. What the fuck is wrong with you!” Peter exclaimed before peering over the edge of the building, seeing the phone broken into pieces on the pavement below.

He turned back around and was on his back under 200 pounds of muscle. Deadpool had wiggled a knife out of somewhere and cut his bindings. The man was now straddling Spiderman, knife held in one hand, the other resting on his own thigh. The dress flounced down over Peter as the wind flew out of his chest.

“What the fu-“

“Listen, baby boy. I don’t do well in captivity. So, here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna let me go and hopefully never see me again, which, ‘frowny face’. Or! You could maybe hang around. We could be friends, Spidey! Like BFFs!” Wade squealed the last part before flipping the worryingly large knife around and lifting his dress to place it back in a holster.

He stood up, smoothing his hands down his dress before smiling brightly. He reached a hand down the top of the dress, rummaging around before stepping next to Peter, dropping a piece of paper onto the mans chest.

“Maybe I’ll see you around, Spidey babe.” Deadpool said with a wink as Peter just sat there, too struck by the last twenty seconds.

Before he could move, Deapool was sprinting off the roof and jumping away.

Peter was _fucked_.


End file.
